That Was Unexpected
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: Set during 'Shore Leave'- Kirk gets an unexpected back rub, but not from who he thought it was. Slight Kirk X Spock. Probably could be rated K but I'm paranoid. ***Note-Boy X Boy. Don't like? Don't read.***


**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Trek. I make no money from this. I do this solely for the enjoyment of reading/writing these stories. All rights go to the proper parties.**

 **Note***- This story is boy x boy. Don't like? You don't have to read.**

ΩΩΩ

After almost three months of exhausting mission after exhausting mission, Kirk was more than a little run down. Sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge signing the forms brought to him by Yeoman Barrows was practically the last thing that he wanted to be doing at the moment, but such was the life of a star ship captain. He only hoped that the landing party had good news about the new planet.

As exhausted as he was feeling though, he was far more worried about his crew. They may have been the best crew in the fleet, but eventually even the best needed a few days off. The scans of the planet had not shown any life forms, but he wouldn't be satisfied until he heard the reports in person. It wouldn't be the first time equipment had malfunctioned on a ship with dangerous, if not lethal, consequences.

Jim didn't even need to look to know that Spock had walked over to take his place at Kirk's side. No matter how focused Jim was on a task, he seemed to have a sixth sense about where his first officer was.

The captain wondered if he would actually manage to convince him to take a few days of leave. Kirk doubted that Spock would be interested in spending those days off with his Captain, but that didn't stop Jim from wishing his first officer would. He figured that the odds were not very good, but he'd try his hardest anyway; at the very least he'd try to convince him to take some type of leave. Whether the brilliant half-Vulcan wanted to admit it or not, Kirk was positive that he needed the break just as much as the rest of them.

Rather than say any of that though, he just signed the last of the forms and asked for an update. "Anything from the landing Party?"

His stoic first officer offered up a prompt response as he always did, no matter how many times Jim had asked the same question. "They should be sending up a report momentarily Captain"

Kirk handed the data pad back to Yeoman Barrows with a smile. As she walked away, he couldn't suppress the flinch, or the quiet, "Ohh," that escaped him at the painful twinge.

Jim could practically hear the eyebrow lift when the Vulcan asked, "Something wrong?"

The captain reached behind himself and rubbed his lower back.

"A... kink in my back." He froze for about half a second when he felt a second set of hands on his spine, trying to rub away the pain. He wondered randomly if he was asleep. He'd never fallen asleep on the bridge before but, then again, Spock had never initiated any kind of contact like that either. Of the two, falling asleep made more sense. Yet he figured if it was a dream, he wouldn't be in so much pain. If it was really happening though, he figured he might as well enjoy the unusual attention from his maybe, not so casual, crush. "That's... a little, a little higher. Push, push hard. Dig in there Mr. Spock..."

Having Spock suddenly step out beside him, his hands folded properly behind his back, was like a splash of cold water on the delightful waves of heat that Jim had been trying to suppress at the supposed contact. Suddenly the impromptu back rub made a lot more sense. He felt like smacking his head off the nearest bulkhead. Of course his proper, Vulcan, first officer wasn't giving him a back rub in the middle of the bridge.

Rather than doing that though, he just cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders under the suddenly uncomfortable attention. "Thank you Yeoman, that's sufficient."

Barrows withdrew her hands, but she didn't leave. "You need sleep captain, if it's not out of line..."

"I have enough of that from Dr. McCoy Yeoman, thank you."

He hadn't meant to be short with her, but he was still suffering from unbearable embarrassment. He knew better than to think that Spock would read anything more from the incident. In his very logical way, he would simply assume that Jim had thought it was Spock because he knew that he was behind the captain. For once, Kirk found himself thankful for the Vulcan inability to understand humans and their illogical reactions.

"Doctor McCoy is correct captain. After what this ships been through in the last three months, there's not a crewman aboard that's not in need of a rest. Myself excepted, of course."

It was all Kirk could do to keep himself from responding. It seemed that he was correct. Spock would most definitely not be spending his shore leave with Jim.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Yay! Finally, my first Star Trek fanfic. I've been contemplating writing one for a few months now. I'm pretty much just writing this as a way to procrastinate further on writing any of my other 4 ongoing stories.**

 **By the way, for those of you who haven't discovered it yet, the original series of Star Trek is now on Netflix. This one was inspired by the back rub that takes place in the first like 2 minutes of 'Shore Leave'. I starting giggling when this occurred and I knew I had to write a story about it.**

 **:-) Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
